User talk:Obi-Have
A little thought for The Arena On the Robot Wars facebook page, we had these little tournaments for Series 1, 2 and 7 where we kept the same line-up, but with different incarnations. In the case of the first 2, it was the updated versions of the machines. In the case of the latter, it was using the first versions. I was wondering if maybe there was enough interest to hold our own version here on the Wikia's arena page now that it seems to be starting some sort of interest. We needn't do ALL of the series, of course. CrashBash 21:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Arena's done. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 17:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Obi-Have, I have school coming up tomorrow, and I doubt I'll have time to post in the Arena for a while. Sorry. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 12:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Just out of interest, why do all the Series 3 Audited pages have < onlyinclude > under them? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 16:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) To drop you a line, I'll be fully active again now. /Middle_Eye\(talk) 18:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Goldenfox It's been taken care of, thanks for lettign me know RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Eddy Matt, should I change Eddie Evolution's page to Eddye Evolution, or should we leave it be--Shayfan 16:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Matt, please could I try and do it? I'm trying to increase my edit quotaand earn badges, too, seen as though I don't have any--Shayfan 16:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ripper (Featherweight) Matt, please can you tidy up Ripper's results, because I don't know how to do it. Thanks--Shayfan 19:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I've dealt with it. Matt(Talk) 19:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How to do you see how many mainspace edits you have? Thanks--Shayfan 20:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the unexpected surprise. I was checking my emails (10 new in my inbox since last night, mostly from Wikia) and discovered the change. Normally, I go crazy when this happens, but I am too busy admiring the Firestorm 5 model I built about two months ago lol. Nevertheless, thank you.--'' STORM II '' 15:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The Arena My apologies for being absent from the arena for a few days, I noticed that I missed the second round for Heat D of the North vs South, but I was on holiday for this week, and only came back today. Datovidny (talk) 11:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Quick one Hi mate, any chance of a comment on the idea I've had which I've dumped in my sandbox? Cheers, Charlie Snowdog140 18:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Terrorhurtz According to the website, the main picture was from Series 6, something we already have. I know the picture I added wasn't exactly useful, but I had to enlarge it and it looked horrid. I'll Google it, although I reckon I'll lose sleep over it.--'' STORM II '' 20:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I sent you my vote, under the Youtube name Sixthsense1990. Let me know if you didn't receive it. Matt(Talk) 07:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes you did thanks, I just fixed everyones message instead of sorting. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Firstly, I'd like to say congratulations on your recent promotion. It was very well-deserved. Secondly, even though you are now an administrator, I would like to offer you these badges for your excellent work on the Robot Wars Arena articles, as they were all completed before your promotion. I'm not quite sure why I didn't give you the first three before, but you have them now. These will probably be your last badges, so congratulations on all the badges and awards you have collected. Christophee (talk) 17:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Matilda The main reason I left the Series 7 section partially completed was because I was finishing it at a silly time (2am in the morning!)... still, I'll get finishing it shortly.--'' STORM II '' 10:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, the other house robots will follow suit. Cassius Chrome is done, because it only competed in one series. Might start on Mr Psycho shortly.--'' STORM II '' 13:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sumpthing Images I've done what you've asked, if the images aren't good enough, just say so. By the way, sorry for not coming to you, but I was unaware that you were authorised to distribute badges to people. Datovidny (talk) 19:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Good work with the update. In future though, could you please only change a maximum of three facts on the DYK template? We don't have that many facts left to add to it and we'll run out pretty quickly changing five at a time, especially if we're updating every month now. I might just leave all five as they are next month to balance it out. Also, why are there two videos of Hypno-Disc vs Splinter? Christophee (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Series 7 All-Stars As you said that you were able to distribute badges, I have come to you this time, I come asking if I am worthy of a badge for the Series 7 All-Stars article. Over many edits (sorry), I have added much more to each section of the page, such as adding quotes and dialogue, images, and just big blocks of text. If there is anything more that I need to do, please tell me what I need to do. Datovidny (talk) 11:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I won't agrue with your judgement on this one, as your argument was fair. However, there is another badge that I have long been working for, that I haven't asked for a badge for a while, because plenty of users kept contradicting and undoing my edits on the article. I am speaking of the King Buxton article. I feel that I have made up the vast majority of the article myself, you can judge this yourself my looking at the "History" and look at the amount of "Bytes" after each edit that I have made over the months. If there is anything that you feel that I could do to this article to earn a badge, please let me know. Datovidny (talk) 21:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges and Judging Firstly, there are two articles that I have been putting a considerable amount of effort into to make them "badge-worthy" for a while now. These are the Hard Cheese article and the Mammoth (Lightweight) article. For both articles, I have tried to make the text in the Robot Histories as detailed as possible, as well as adding images and quotes/dialogue to every section. I have also tried to add a few facts to the Trivia sections of each article too. If you find that they aren't articles that are worth giving badges out for, or if I need to do more work, then please let me know. Also, I wish to thank you again for making me a judge on the Arena Forum, and making me remain as one, as you may have been able to tell, other users seem particularly adamant to contradict and oppose all of my arguments that "don't go with the rest". So thanks again. Datovidny (talk) 14:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Help! I was editing the talk page for St. Agro but when I hit save the page was blanked. You can see he post if you compare the two newest revisions.--'' STORM II '' 16:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Resolved.--'' STORM II '' 16:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like it was just a bug, the page looks fine. Matt(Talk) 16:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I'll have to miss the start of the meeting because of lunch. If you do think to ask me for an opinion, please remember that I'll be having lunch and thus won't be able to post.--'' STORM II '' 14:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll be at the meeting, but my Chat's working about as well as an underwater aeroplane, so don't expect too much input. '''/M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 14:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)